The Last Hero
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Inuyashiki Ichiro es un hombre de mediana edad, su apariencia mayor a la edad que tiene le hace parecer un viejo a ojos de la sociedad, después de mudarse junto con su familia empieza a sentirse mal por lo que acude al hospital por un chequeo dónde descubre que solo le quedan 3 meses de vida.


**Ichiro Inuyashiki**

Se encontraba arrodillado, su mirada al frente, su pecho descubierto, solo portaba el viejo pantalón color gris, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad absoluta, oscuridad que era opacada por la visión más hermosa que vislumbraba frente a sus ojos. La Tierra, una masa de alrededor de 5.972 x 10ˆ24 kg que se encontraba a una distancia de 149.6 millones de km con una población mundial de 7, 5 mil millones de habitantes, pudo ver los océanos azules, la basta tierra que conformaba los continentes y países, y a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar aun podía oírlos, el llanto amargo, las suplicas y rezos de la gente que pedía por ver una vez más salir el sol dando comienzo a un nuevo día, la gente de todo el mundo lo pedía, lo que alguna vez se le fue dado y sentía debía devolver; una segunda oportunidad.

Aquella segunda oportunidad que le hizo amarse, porque Ichiro Inuyashiki un hombre de mediana edad que aparentaba ser mayor de lo que era no podía hacerlo, no hasta que en la pena había encontrado su razón de ser.

Dio una última mirada, los gritos, las últimas risas, el llanto amargo, todas aquellas que eran escuchadas por su oído, a la imagen de cualquiera era un hombre de más de 60 años, bajito, escuálido, el reflejo de lo que alguna vez la carne que se portaba con orgullo se volvería, porque como la flor más hermosa en algún momento debía de marchitarse todo ser humano envejece, pero la diferencia entre Ichiro y los demás era basta, él ya no era humano, su cuerpo había sido reemplazado, él era una máquina, un impostor que vivía la vida del verdadero Inuyashiki Ichiro, pero aun así se aferraba a su humanidad y a sus recuerdos, porque lo comprendía a la perfección el valor de la vida que estaba a punto de cambiar ante la inminente colisión de un asteroide.

Vio sus recuerdos pasar ante sus ojos mientras seguía arrodillado ante la majestuosidad del Mundo que alguna vez le vio nacer, crecer y parecía que le vería morir.

Había nacido en una época diferente, en una donde las personas se comunicaban mediante palabras y no a través de aparatos móviles que solo eran usados ante la guerra que le toco sentir en carne propia, la tragedia, la añoranza, la fe de un mundo mejor ante la pérdida de los que alguna vez llamó amigos, compañeros, familia, y es que solo ante la pérdida se puede vislumbrar lo importante para cada uno de nosotros, aun así pudo tener una vida normal, casarse, tener dos hermosos hijos, a su mente vino la imagen de su pequeña Mari quien ahora era una adolescente que trataba hacerse a la carrera de Mangaka profesional, la vio, pequeña, con el vestido de flores, abrazada a su viejo yo llorando porque no quería que muriese, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Inuyashiki Ichiro siempre había parecido mayor a la edad que tenía realmente, su hija temerosa de perder a su amado padre lloraba pidiendo que nunca se fuese de su lado, pero aquello solo era el recuerdo de su amada Mari, Mari quien ahora era mayor y se sentía avergonzada de tener a un padre que parecía su abuelo, recordó el disgusto de ella y de su hijo menor al ver la casa que había construido con sus ahorros, una pequeña casa de dos plantas que a comparación a la del vecino de tres no era la gran cosa, negó con la cabeza, tal vez si hubiese ahorrado más pensó, pero ante aquello otro recuerdo le inundo, uno que le había devuelto a la realidad, que el tiempo es limitado y es que en ese entonces ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Había ido al Hospital, se aquejaba del dolor de espalda que había sentido por varios días, pensó que tal vez era la edad pero no pudo evitar la tristeza amarga al saber que el diagnostico final era cáncer de estómago, sintió su mundo derrumbarse, le habían dado como plazo tres meses a lo mucho, él ya había hecho una vida, tenía una familia a quien amaba, trabaja en una pequeña empresa, se podría decir que había tenido una buena vida aun así no podía evitar sentir el miedo dentro de sí, siendo que ningún hombre está preparado para morir.

Seguía a las afueras del hospital, llevo su mano a su bolsillo, saco el viejo móvil de este y marco los números ya conocidos, pero nadie contesto, el miedo y horror se estaciono en él, ninguno de los miembros que conformaba su familia contestaba su llamado, cerró la tapa del móvil y lo guardo para proseguir su camino.

Su único apoyo fue Hanako, quien al verle abrir la puerta movió su cola de un lado a otro mientras se alzaba en dos patas para abrazarle, un perro de raza Akita que había encontrado días atrás de su mudanza en una caja abandonada, vio a su hija con una amiga, nuevamente su rostro de vergüenza al tener que confesar que ese hombre mayor era su padre, pronto su esposa al verle entrar le había dado el ultimátum de su mascota, pensó en unos segundos si debía decírselos pero al final no pudo, había tomado la correa de Hanako y solo pudo decir ante la mirada de su mujer que le sacaría a dar un paseo.

Siendo arrastrado por la energía del can al correr los sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior, la calle se encontraba vacía, las luces de las lámparas eran su única iluminación ante el manto nocturno de la noche que les acobijaba y a pesar de la compañía del perro se sintió de lo más lastimero, puesto que aún seguía en su mente aquella pregunta latente; _"¿Si les digo... Todos lloraran?"_ trato de consolarse y pensar que si lo harían entonces soltó la correa y corrió lo más que pudo en dirección contraria, porque lo sabía, ya no había lugar para Hanako, no después de irse él, y aquello le dolía porque nunca quiso haber herido al pobre perro dándole un hogar para luego arrebatárselo, pero lo comprendía, él era el único que se había hecho cargo de Hanako.

Aun así Hanako le había seguido, las piernas ya no le daban para más, se habían detenido llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, la noche era silenciosa y entonces se tumbó en el césped abrazando a su fiel perro mientras se dejaba avasallar por el sentimiento, lo cierto es que aún no quería morir, lo sentía así, no ahora, no en ese momento cuando sentía su vida tan vacía, tan pequeña e insignificante, donde la duda de si su familia lloraría por su muerte le invadía y le hacía doler el corazón.

Trato de calmarse al ver como su amigo se había alertado, diviso a un joven junto a él, dos almas solitarias en el mismo lugar y en la misma hora, tal vez era el llamado del destino que les había traído ahí o solo una horrible coincidencia, sea lo que fuese ambos miraron el cielo iluminarse, Hanako había salido corriendo y a los segundos el impacto se hizo escuchar.

Había despertado en el campo, su perro le miraba curioso, lleno de energía, Ichiro se levantaba como si nada, como si su cuerpo no hubiese sido destruido y reemplazado, entonces con una pequeña sonrisa alentó a su fiel can a venir con él y aquello solo había sido el inicio de aquella extraña vida, de aquella que le hizo darse cuenta del valor de la vida misma que se dejaba pasar sin ser notada con el trascurrir del tiempo.

(_)

El dolor se había ido, aquellos estragos que con la edad se llegaban a sentir ahora eran nada, al igual que el hambre una necesidad que podía o no ser satisfecha, en cambio la sed era algo de lo cual no podía evitar sentir la necesidad airada dentro de él, ante aquello el miedo le inundo, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo? Había ido con los doctores pero solo habían encontrado en las radiografías un cuerpo vacío, Inuyashiki lo supo, algo andaba mal desde esa vez, intento usar su móvil pero este no sirvió, al llegar a casa comprobó sus sospechas al usar un martillo y ver que este estaba vacío, parecía una réplica exacta de su móvil hecho de cerámica, la confusión le invadió al igual que el horror se blandió dentro de su corazón aún más al ver el humo saliendo de sus brazos.

Hanako miraba a su dueño fijamente, como poco a poco trataba de calmarse y tomaba asiento en la cama de su habitación, miro como extendía su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda tanteaba la extremidad. Le vio frustrado, llevarse ambas manos al rostro mientras dejaba salir sus inquietudes al único miembro de su familia que no le ignoraba, se acercó hacia él, Ichiro extendió su brazo hacia su hocico, Hanako lamio su mano, entonces Inuyashiki pudo sentirlo, como aquella explosión de energía se liberaba y ahora su brazo formaba lo que parecía ser un arma, no pudo evitar gritar ante el terror, Hanako ladraba ante el abrupto, escucho los gritos de sus hijos por el ruido que estaba ocasionando, miro como el arma que alguna vez fue su brazo derecho esparcía por la pared la comida que había degustado ayer con su familia y poco a poco su brazo volvía a su forma _natural_ mientras Hanako lamia la pared.

Tomó el brazo restablecido, con la izquierda apretó un poco su ante brazo y entonces lo vio, aquellos circuitos que estaban dentro de este, se levantó de la cama, movió sus pies, pero nada, toco su cuello y cabeza, palmeo su quijada para después tocar su papada, escucho con claridad como el compartimiento se abría, lo que alguna vez fue su cabeza ahora mismo se abría en cuatro partes, dentro una esfera que parecía controlar las demás funciones se encontraba, mientras seguía así, con su rostro cabizbajo y con aquella abertura a su mente llegaron aquellas palabras; "_Han sido destruidos" "¿Es posible restaurarlos?" "Imposible" "Pero restauraremos su apariencia superficial sin demora" "Solo queda la unidad armada" "Lo camuflaremos para que no se sepa que hemos intervenido" "¡Espera, este planeta va a ser destruido!" "¡Maldición! ¡Hay que irnos lo antes posible!"_

Quiso llorar pero las lágrimas no salían, ya no era humano, ya no era Ichiro Inuyashiki, solo era una máquina, escucho los gritos de su familia _"Si Hanako sigue ladrando ¡Entonces llévalo afuera!" _dijo su esposa, _"¡Que Hanako se calle!"_ hablo Mari su hija mayor, _"¿Qué pasa, Papá?"_ pregunto su hijo menor mientras él se había llevado las manos en el rostro había llegado a una conclusión _"Si yo no soy Ichiro Inuyashiki... Entonces no hay necesidad de mantener a mi familia..."_

Tomó a Hanako entre sus brazos, vio a su esposa en las escaleras, ante la pregunta planteada solo se limitó a decir que saldría a dar un paseo, y mientras se dejaba llevar por la energía del perro al correr la angustia salía a flote, soltó un pequeño e inaudible _"Adiós"_ mientras temblaba en su lugar cuando al fin el perro se detuvo en una intercepción.

_"¿Por qué existo?" "¿Qué soy yo?"_ soltó mientras se sentía impotente ante la horrible sensación de querer llorar y no poder hacerlo, no había lágrimas en él, porque ya no era humano.

Pensó en ir a aquel lugar que había cambiado su vida, todo parecía normal, tal vez todo era una mala broma que le jugaba su cabeza trato de pensar, pero aun así con ambas manos tomó el pedazo de suelo donde debía de haber un agujero, sin esfuerzo alguno tomó lo que debía ser el suelo de ese lugar para ver qué era lo mismo de lo que había estado hecho su móvil, _"cerámica",_ pensó en aquel joven que estuvo en ese lugar esa misma noche y como le gustaría hablar con él, siendo que ambos eran ahora lo mismo.

Se inclinó a ver al perro, un pequeño ruido le alerto, no muy lejos se encontraba un parque, pensó en llevar a Hanako, a unos metros se topó con un vagabundo que salía de una caseta telefónica, en sus manos una fotografía a quien le daba las gracias, siguió su camino, no era el único que tenía una segunda oportunidad al parecer, el desempleo o la deserción era algo común también para Japón, tal vez ese hombre había tenido otra oportunidad de regresar a la sociedad, se sentó en una pequeña banca, miro el cielo, un avión pasar, pronto se dio cuenta que conforme más veía al objeto este se veía más nítido, más cercano hasta poder ver con precisión a una persona en la ventanilla de este, un hombre de lentes que miraba al frente junto con otro hombre robusto que traía un tapabocas para prevenir el contagio siendo que se encontraban en meses donde la influenza era común.

Lo cierto es que ya no era humano.

Se llevó una mano al odio, toco su lóbulo, entonces pudo escucharlo, cientos de voces a la vez de personas y de anuncios, y entre ellos unas palabras singulares; _"¿Trajiste contigo los fuegos artificiales?" "¡Exterminen a las cucarachas!" "¡Exterminen a las cucarachas!" "¿Dónde están las cucarachas?" "Por una de las bancas con techo del parque" "¿Si nos atrapa la policía?" "Ya lo hicimos con 3 este año, nadie vino a pedir cuentas" "Aunque muera a nadie le va a importar"_ escucho atento las palabras de los niños, niños que podrían tener la misma edad que su propio hijo, niños que hablaban como adultos, niños que pensaban hacían un bien para su comunidad, pero... ¿Quién tiene derecho de decidir quien vive o muere? ¿Un hombre puede decidirlo? ¿Es así de simple? Entonces a sus oídos llegaron las palabras de un hombre mayor que con voz quebrada agradecía su suerte _"Dios existe"_ le escucho decir _"Si... Dios... Muchas gracias... Le pondré todo mi esfuerzo" "Gracias, Gracias... Puedo comenzar de nuevo, parece un sueño" "Desde ahora en adelante voy a vivir con esa persona, voy a vivir por Toshie"_ le escucho llorar, aquello eran las palabras de un hombre que tenía una segunda oportunidad, las mismas que cesaron ante el estruendo de una pequeña explosión, pronto escucho el golpeteo de un bate, los gritos de piedad de aquel hombre que lloraba de felicidad ahora pidiendo por su vida.

_"Se los ruego"_ imploro _"Desde mañana voy a vivir nuevamente con mi esposa" "¡Por favor!" "¡Voy a poder trabajar en serio!"_ le escucho rogar, pero el veredicto de aquellos niños que jugaban a ser jueces y verdugos había sido hecho; _"No lo dejen escapar"_

Pronto diviso la zona del parque donde se encontraban ante la iluminación de los juegos artificiales que eran lanzados a una zona específica o mejor dicho persona, un hombre de cabello negro, barba larga, una chamarra a rallas que al divisarlo bien lo supo, era aquel mismo hombre que vio dando gracias a aquella vieja foto cuando paso por la caseta publica, en su rostro el miedo, el horror y la impotencia se reflejaban al sentir el calor abrazador de su cuerpo puesto que, uno de los fuegos artificiales había dado en su cuerpo y le quemaba.

Inuyashiki lo supo, ya no era él mismo, no era humano, no sabía porque se habían tornado las cosas así, pero de algo estaba seguro, esto no era una simple segunda oportunidad, esto era algo más, aun temblando en su lugar con la rabia contenida se levantó de ella, pidió a su fiel perro que se quedara, esta vida, esa nueva vida que tendría ya no la despreciaría, si debía morir moriría peleando, aferrándose a los valores en los que creía.

Los gritos de desesperación junto a las risas y comentarios llenos de sorna no se hicieron esperar, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de aquel hombre que había soltado la foto de su esposa la cual ahora se consumía en el fuego abrazador, sin embargo parecía que Dios le sonreía, los aspersores se habían prendido, el fuego se apagaba, la fotografía y él se habían salvado, tomó la foto del suelo, pronuncio unas últimas palabras mientras esperaba el amargo final porque lo sabía, el fuego se había ido pero esos chicos no, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó la foto _"Adiós Toshie, que seas feliz"_ dejo salir de sus labios temblorosos, pero el golpe esperado no paso, ante él un hombre mayor se colocó como escudo, miro su silueta, pequeña, delgada, su cabello cano que revoloteaba ante la brisa.

El asombro en su rostro no se hizo esperar, ¿Nuevamente Dios le estaba salvando? Pensó el hombre, los chicos solo se burlaron por aquel anciano que había aparecido frente a ellos, nuevamente emprendieron su ataque, Inuyashiki estaba siendo bombardeado, a pesar de que su carne no sufría daño su temor como humano le mermaba, aun se sentía capaz de morir, aun se sentía con aquel sentimiento de miedo que llega a invadir a cualquier hombre cuando está en desventaja y el oponente parece indiferente a arrebatar una vida que cree inferior a la suya, Inuyashiki se cubrió el rostro mientras pedía suplicante que se detuviera, ante sus palabras los chicos se acercaron, solo era un viejo ante sus ojos, un viejo resistente, tal vez sus bates le harían entender de mejor forma.

Cuando Inuyashiki sintió el bombardeo detenerse y aparto sus brazos del rostro vio que estaba rodeado, chicos de entre 12 a 14 años, niños ante sus ojos, él tenía un hijo de su edad, _"Deténganse"_ pidió pero como respuesta recibió el primer golpe en su espalda, cayo de rodillas, otro golpe más en el cuello y le hicieron caer por completo en el suelo.

_"¡La cucaracha está muerta! ¡Estoy seguro que le rompí el hueso del cuello!"_ exclamo un chico con júbilo alardeando su hazaña _"Les dije que no le dieran en la cabeza"_ reprocho otro y mientras se debatían si estaba o no muerto el anciano que a sus ojos era otra _cucaracha_, aquel hombre, un simple indigente veía la escena con horror, un par de lágrimas se escurrieron _"Ayuda..." _musito, pero prontamente era rodeado por ellos, _"¡Golpéenlo en las piernas! ¡Comiencen con las piernas!"_ dijo uno de los chicos mientras el pedía ayuda ¿Pero a quién? El hombre que había venido a ayudarle estaba muerto o eso creía.

La cámara detrás de su cabeza enfoco la escena, el grupo de niños que mantenían al hombre de rodillas, dos de ellos con el bate arriba a punto de encestar el golpe final. Una señal dentro de su rango de visión, de pronto su espalda se abrió rasgando su camisa, pequeñas luces desprendía la parte superior de la maquinaria de su espalda, un pequeño ruido que nadie logro escuchar, pero pudieron notar el ver los hilos de energía que salían de esta hacia el cielo iluminándolo.

Cada hilo había encestado en el cuerpo de cada uno de los chicos, el hombre miro la escena perplejo, como los cuerpos de sus verdugos eran ahora golpeados por aquella fuerza que vislumbro hace unos segundos como un As de luz.

Todos y cada uno de esos chicos habían caído en el suelo, escucho sus quejidos, observo como se trataban de resguardar, pronto como se levantaron y empezaron a correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella cámara pudo verlos, sus rostros, cada uno de ellos y había hackeado sus cuentas e interceptado la señal de televisión.

Mientras la multitud caminaba por las calles transitadas del centro de la ciudad escucharon aquellas voces que habían reemplazado el anuncio de las noticias en uno de los edificios más conocidos de la ciudad de Tokyo, pero no solo el vídeo era visto ahí, en cada canal televisivo como red social el vídeo era dado con aquellos chicos burlándose de otro ser vivo creyéndose mejores para decidir si debía vivir o no.

Se encontraban frente a una fuente lejos de la escena, pronto recibieron las notificaciones en sus celulares, y lo vieron, la realidad que era un secreto y que pensaron quedaría así; impune mientras ellos ejercían su justicia. Esos chicos lo sabían, su vida había acabado ahora que el mundo sabía lo que habían hecho.

(_)

_"¿Estas bien?"_ preguntó el hombre quien se había arrodillado al ver a su salvador aun tendido en el suelo, imploro porque le dijese algo, solo unos segundos después pidió agua.

Le llevo a un grifo, espero paciente a que terminase de beber, entonces pregunto lo propio Inuyashiki le miro, sonrió amable, afirmo que estaba bien y era así, solo estaba sediento, se giró a verlo y entonces le vio arrodillarse y con ambas manos juntas _"¡Tú eres Dios!"_ afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos _"¡Pensé que moriría, pero tu viniste y me salvaste!" "Gracias, ¡Muchas Gracias!"_ le escucho atento, en silencio dejo a aquel hombre hablar, contar sus penas, sus sueños y cuando al fin se despidieron sintió su mano temblar, cayo de rodillas en el suelo, Hanako quien había llegado con él le miro atento.

Entonces las lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes escurriendo por sus mejillas, un pequeño hilo de moquillo se notó en su nariz, la felicidad le inundo, él, una máquina, podía llorar, en su rostro una sonrisa sincera se esbozó _"Salve una vida" "Yo salve a un ser humano"_ sollozo, su sonrisa persistía ante las lágrimas "_Yo soy un ser humano, yo tengo corazón, un alma"_ pronuncio, "_Sigo siendo Ichiro Inuyashiki"_ afirmo.

La vida de aquel hombre que parecía mayor a la edad que tenía y era ignorado por su familia parecía seguir igual, nadie había preguntado porque había llegado la noche anterior tarde, pero dentro Inuyashiki lo sabía, aquella segunda oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

Tal vez era una máquina, pero su corazón, su alma y aquellos sentimientos seguían vigentes dentro de aquel cuerpo falso, lo sabía, pero aun así en su mente un deseo se blandió mientras dejaba la bolsa de basura en el contenedor y se dirigía a su trabajo con una sonrisa en el rostro y miraba el cielo azul.

_"Desde ahora ayudare a salvar vidas, esta será la prueba de que aún tengo corazón"_

**Shishigami Hiro**

El caos reinaba en todo Japón, en YUNKA VISION la imagen de un adolescente con una sudadera negra estaba dando en lugar de los anuncios de la tarde y el corte informativo que siempre se transmitía, ¿Acaso era algún tipo de broma pesada? Al menos el chico era de buen ver pensaron algunas chicas que le reconocieron de inmediato, pero ante sus palabras la multitud que se arremolino frente a la pantalla no pudo evitar quedarse perpleja _"Les seré honesto... todas las personas en este país son mis enemigos, es por eso que comenzando desde hoy matare a 100 de ustedes cada día empezando ahora" "Repito: odio este país, es por eso que matare a 100 personas cada día"_ aquellas palabras parecían un absurdo berrinche de un adolescente que logro hackear la señal de YUNKA VISION, algo irrelevante como para detener su día a día, pero al escuchar el primer disparo y ver la gente caer frente a sus ojos aquella supuesta broma cobraba sentido.

Su amenaza se estaba volviendo real.

La gente corría por resguardo, ¿Acaso había un francotirador? No, no lo había, solo era Shishigami Hiro, un chico que cursaba la escuela superior y que había entrado en el sistema de comunicación y ahora mismo hacia lo único que podía hacer ante la frustración siendo que, jamás podría tener una vida normal. No después de aquel _accidente_.

Miro su pasado, pensó en lo que había hecho y se vio a sí mismo como el incomprendido de la historia y tal vez era así, sus padres se habían divorciado, su madre y él vivían en un viejo y pequeño departamento, entonces una noche en la que no creyó que pasaría algo especial sucedió algo inesperado, se encontraba mirando el manto nocturno lejos de las luces de la ciudad, poco le importo que su paz se viera mellada por el llanto de un hombre mayor que abrazaba a su perro, Shishigami Hiro estaba sumergido en aquella hermosa vista que le regalaba la noche, las estrellas brillaban sin igual, sin lugar a dudas luces más hermosa que cualquiera que el ser humano pudiera desarrollar, pero entre aquella tranquilidad que no se había ido del todo con la llegada de ese hombre algo más le trastoco, pronto una luz ilumino el cielo, entonces Shishigami Hiro murió junto con aquel hombre, pero aun así a pesar de que su cuerpo se había destruido seguía vivo.

No tardo en descubrir lo que ahora era capaz de hacer con su nuevo cuerpo, aún más al darse cuenta que, además de aquella carne que faltaba algo dentro de él le hacía sentirse extraño, ya no era humano, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse vacío, aquel vacío que le hacía preguntarse; _"¿Realmente estoy vivo?"_ Entonces lo descubrió, aquel detonante que le hacía sentirse vivo, humano...

Se encontraba en clases, vio el pupitre vacío, escucho el comentario de su compañero, el recuerdo del tiempo que había pasado desde que no venía Andou Naoyuki _"¿Ustedes eran muy amigos, cierto?"_, _"Claro"_ contesto, _"Desde primaria los veía juntos" _y ante esa respuesta solo pudo contestar que ese mismo día iría a verle a su casa.

Había llegado al conjunto departamental, saludo a la sra. Andou quien le abrió la puerta, después del cortes saludo se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y con voz serena hizo notar su presencia _"Voy a entrar"_ advirtió, pero no hubo respuesta, miro los posters en la pared, observo la imagen de Kei Kurono con el traje negro y el nombre GANTZ al frente, siguió hablando pero solo hubo silencio, tomó asiento en la silla del frente, con la mano derecha tomó uno de los mangas que tenía en el desorden que componía el piso de su habitación, acomodo su espalda en su respaldo, hojeo la revista Shonen Jump mientras buscaba algo que leer. Un par de lágrimas soltó al terminar de leer el nuevo capítulo de One Piece.

_"Esta semana estuvo muy emocionante"_ empezó a hablar, pero no hubo respuesta, con su mano derecha se secó las lágrimas _"Hablando de eso, ayer un vagabundo y algunos estudiantes..." "Ese DENPA JACK de la televisión... ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Incluso lo pasaron en ES TV" "¿No tiene nada que ver contigo verdad?" _sonrió _"¿Viste lo que sucedió hace un mes?"_ Le miró fijamente "_Aquel caso... donde 8 personas murieron" "Sucedió cerca a esta ciudad, el culpable aún no está en prisión, tampoco hay testigos"_

_"¿Y?"_ fue la contestación que recibió, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shishigami Hiro _"El asesino... ¿No fuiste tú?"_ fue la pregunta que hizo que Andou Naoyuki se levantara de su cómoda cama y le viese fijamente ¿Qué trataba de decirle Shishigami Hiro con la seriedad con la que le veía y le preguntaba que había hecho en todo aquel tiempo en el cual no había asistido a clases? Sin embargo su estridente carcajada corto aquel ambiente pesado, _"¿Qué pasa contigo?"_ pregunto, Shishigami Hiro seguía riendo al final soltó con una sonrisa en los labios _"Solo bromeo"_

Un par preguntas, una conversación típica que en su pasado hubiese sido más apasionada siendo que ambos amaban el manga pero solo uno de ellos era considerado raro, él silencio se estableció, entonces confeso ante las palabras de su mejor amigo "_Yo ya no soy Shishigami Hiro"_ le vio guardar silencio, al final pronunciar lo típico en esos casos _"¿Qué?"_

Se había levantado de su asiento, miro la ventana, entonces mostro lo que ahora era y había perdido, el humo empezaba a salir de su cabeza, le miro atento, quería grabarse la imagen que mostraría su rostro, Andou no pudo evitar abrir la boca por el asombro que le había dejado sin palabras ante la visión que le mostraba Shishigami Hiro, su cabeza se había abierto en cuatro partes y en el centro una esfera, a los segundos Shishigami volvió a su estado normal y salió por la ventana del balcón, Andou se levantó de la cama y le siguió _"¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" "¿Fue un truco?" "¿Fue magia, cierto?"_ pregunto pero no hubo respuesta, salió al balcón y le vio mirando hacia abajo, sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora, Andou Naoyuki se abrazaba ante el frío puesto que solo traía una camisa de manga larga y el pantalón de la piyama.

Shishigami le escucho atento, miro su nerviosismo, las gotas de sudor salir, y como repetía una y otra vez que debía de ser un truco de magia, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa _"Vamos a salir"_ fue lo único que declaro.

Andou entro de nuevo para cambiarse de ropa, si eso era un truco debía saber cómo lo había hecho, salió con una camisa a cuadros, una chaqueta color café, le vio mirar al frente, se sentía nervioso, ¿Cómo rayos había hecho eso? Andou Naoyuki quería saberlo, saciar su curiosidad, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como Shishigami le dijo sin verlo _"Mira"_

Observo a los cuervos en el cable del poste de energía eléctrica, pronto Shishigami extendió su brazo y su mano se empuño como si fuese una pistola, _"¿Qué vas a hacer?"_ pregunto nervioso ante el gesto, escucho el _"BANG"_ que soltó su amigo, pronto los cuatro cuervos que conformaban la parvada de aves salió volando, Andou rio ante el gesto, aquello solo le había traído vagos recuerdos de su niñez, pero al escucharle decir _"No podrás escapar"_ su sonrisa se desdibujo y el horror apareció en su rostro al ver como nuevamente apuntaba con su mano en forma de arma y decía _"BANG"_ entonces uno de los cuervos había caído en el pavimento de la calle.

Sintió la mirada de Shishigami, trato de recomponer la compostura, le había dicho que saldrían y aunque el ánimo de salir se había maleado no se sentía con la capacidad para rechazarle aún menos al conocer que efectivamente él, su mejor amigo había matado a un cuervo con solo apuntarle con el dedo.

Ikebukuro fue el destino, mientras caminaba en silencio le escuchaba atento, más que un paseo entre amigos aquello parecía un recorrido a la fuerza del cual temía no habría regreso. Habían parado en una tienda electrodoméstica, solo tuvo que colocar la palma de su mano en una de las pantallas para cambiar la imagen de aquel programa que estaba dando por televisión para ahora mostrar la escena de una película porno, Andou no pudo evitar el asombro y las risas al ver cómo la gente empezaba a mostrar su disgusto, vieron a los gerentes del lugar tratando de cambiar la señal, pero nadie podía detener la escena que ahora mismo se transmitía en la tienda.

Shishigami miro a Andou, como se llevaba la mano izquierda a su boca para contener la risa de aquella pequeña travesura, sonrió divertido al verlo en aquel estado después de tanto tiempo recluso en su casa por el jodido Bullying que había sufrido y que le había hecho abandonar la escuela, confiado dijo _"Tengo algo más que mostrarte"_ y se dirigió a la autopista _"¿Esta bien este lugar?" _pregunto irónico mientras Andou Naoyuki veía la escena y le preguntaba sobre que pensaba hacer, siguió su andar hasta que se colocó en medio de esta, sus ojos estaban cerrados, extendió ambos brazos hacia arriba, entonces empezó a moverlas, como si llevase batutas en ellas y así empezaba su sinfonía de estridentes y aparatosos ruidos que eran ocasionados por el choque de automóviles que parecían ser conducidos por _algo_ o _alguien_ más que el conductor que les manejaba, los gritos no se hicieron esperar por los peatones que veían la escena con terror al pensar que podrían ser arrollados por el conducir errático de los vehículos, auto tras auto, un camión y un autobús, todos y cada uno en una enorme hilera que conformaba el terrible accidente que había sido ocasionado por los chóferes de dichos transportes aparentemente. Entonces Andou lo supo, aquello no había sido magia.

Regresaron al complejo departamental, le miro frente a él, sostenía uno de sus mangas como si nada mientras le mostraba la realidad dentro de su habitación, de su espalda lo que parecían ser unas turbinas salían, él ya no era Shishigami Hiro, pero al mismo tiempo lo era, lo sabía al verlo reír por la historia que leía en la Jump Magazine de esa semana.

Se acercó para tocarla pero al instante estas volvieron a dentro y aquella piel que asemejaba su espalda se cerraba frente a sus ojos, Shishigami Hiro le miro entonces fue lanzada la invitación _"Comparado conmigo, tú no tienes por qué sentir rechazo de los demás, regresa al colegio"_

Shishigami tomó su ropa, para después continuar su camino. En su andar las palabras de Andou resonaron _"Sé cómo un súper héroe y salva vidas",_ después de comunicarse con su madre siguió su andar, cerro sus ojos en medio de la calle solitaria, coloco sus manos frente a su rostro y dio un par de vueltas entonces cual niño pequeño cuando se detuvo y quito sus manos del frente diviso la casa de dos plantas _"Ya lo decidí" _soltó a la nada mientras el manto nocturno le cubría y se dirigía a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y siguió caminado, escucho el ruido de la televisión encendida, pronto diviso a la mujer de cabello negro que traía recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, portaba una falda larga color salmón y camisa de manga larga blanca con el delantal que tenía la imagen de un par de limones al frente _"Estoy en casa"_ se atrevió a decir Shishigami, la mujer ante el propio comunicado contesto sin meditar tanto un _"Bienvenido" _pero al ver al joven entrando por la puerta de la cocina no pudo evitar el sobresalto _"¿Quién eres?"_ preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de un disparo que no supo de dónde provenía, puesto que solo estaba ese chico al frente de ella con su brazo derecho extendido y sus manos formaban un arma con sus dedos.

Un nuevo disparo, esta vez preciso, la estampa de sangre cubrió la pared de la cocina manchando el empapelado junto con la cafetera que estaba detrás de ella, pronto le vio caer en el piso, tres disparos más ante su emoción mientras veía su espalda llena de agujeros, dejo la cocina de lado, escucho el reporte de las noticias, camino por entre el lugar hasta dar al baño, recordó los zapatos de la entrada, _"Tres personas"_ dijo sin más mientras apartaba la vista del espejo y se dirigía hacia las voces que parecían disfrutar un baño.

Miro al hombre con el niño, tomaban un baño mientras jugueteaban con el agua, _"¡Que?! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"_ hablo el hombre de mediana edad, pero no hubo respuestas, es más el joven se había burlado de él lanzando una pregunta al aire, llamó a su esposa mientras aferraba al pequeño, pero solo recibió el impacto que cayó a unos 10 cm de su cabeza y había hecho un agujero en la pared de su baño. El niño miro a Shishigami, pregunto a su padre que quien era ese extraño, pero su padre no podía contestarle, se giró con cuidado y coloco a su hijo detrás de si mientras le aferraba con su cuerpo _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ su voz temblaba _"¿Quién demonios eres?" _pero Shishigami no dijo nada, solo dejo escapar de sus labios _"BANG"_ la sangre mancho la pared, un agujero se vislumbró en su hombro, el hombre se removió en su lugar lleno de dolor, aun así cubría el cuerpo del pequeño que temblaba, _"Mi... Mi esposa esta ¿Muerta?" _Pregunto mientras las lágrimas brotaban _"Si"_ contesto Shishigami, el hombre sollozo, Shishigami rio, _"Por favor deja al niño en paz..." "Por favor no lo mates" "¡Te lo ruego!"_ pidió pero Shishigami Hiro ya lo había decido, su voz sin alguna pizca de sentimiento pronuncio _"No, el niño también morirá"_ y ante aquellas palabras aquel hombre robusto rompió en llanto amargo, lo único cierto es que ningún padre estaba preparado para la pérdida de su hijo aún menos de esta forma.

_"BANG"_ fue lo último que se escuchó mientras la marca de sangre se estampaba por todo el lugar, pronto el cuerpo del hombre cayo dentro de la tina, el niño que seguía sin saber que había pasado sentía el cuerpo de su progenitor encima, empujo, pataleo, pero al final el peso del cuerpo muerto que le aferraba era mayor y se ahogó en la bañera donde hace minutos atrás compartieron risas entre ambos.

Sonrió ante la visión y entonces volvió a decir aquellas palabras que pensó nunca sentir ante los hechos que habían ocurrido con su ser _"Ah... estoy vivo... Yo... Me siento vivo"_

La muerte era aquel detonante que hacía a Shishigami Hiro sentirse humano... sentirse vivo y no como aquella copia falsa suya que a veces se sentía ser, pero pronto su mirada cambio, su vista se dirigió a la puerta _"¡Ya estoy en casa!"_ escucho la voz con claridad, sonrió de lado, aún faltaba uno más.

Jugó un rato con la chica, la última integrante de la familia que había asesinado hace unos minutos atrás, le escucho llorar, maldecir, gritar, pero Shishigami Hiro ya lo había decidido, aun así la chica de cabello negro largo y que parecía ser de su misma edad se abalanzo contra él e intento huir, el cuerpo había caído a unos pasos de la entrada, nadie había podido acudir a su llamado, ¿Quién le podría oír? Pero lo que no espero Shishigami Hiro es que el llamado de esa chica seria escuchado.

Escucho sus lamentos, sus gritos de impotencia ¿Qué humano no siente lastima o dolor al ver como arrebatan la vida de otro ser vivo? Exacto, cualquier ser vivo sentiría dolor por otro, pero no Shishigami Hiro que había dejado de serlo y era una máquina por completo, camino a paso calmo, su mirada era imperturbable, seria, estoica, entonces le vio, un anciano que temblaba en su lugar, sin duda alguna apunto su mano hacia él y dijo _"BANG"_, el anciano cayó al suelo, Shishigami le vio, él ya había terminado en ese lugar, _"Eso fue todo... Me voy a casa"_ dio una última mirada para salir del lugar como si nada, vio el auto estacionado al frente, la puerta abierta, pero no le dio importancia.

Camino un par de metros entonces se detuvo en seco, no pudo evitar el asombro al girarse y ver a aquel simple anciano detrás de él, _"¿Por qué sigues con vida?"_ preguntó, mas no espero respuesta, su espalda se rasgó y saco sus turbinas entonces alzo vuelo.

Lo cierto es que no había duda, aquel hombre y él eran lo mismo.

Le fue a buscar nuevamente siendo que al día siguiente no asistió a clases, Andou se encontraba en la cama, escucho la voz de Shishigami Hiro, lo sabía no podía hacer nada en contra él, entonces tuvo que salir.

Andou Naoyuki escucho las risas de sus compañeros, sin embargo trato de mantener la calma desde el asiento de su pupitre, pronto les vio aproximarse, aquella pandilla que le había hecho quedarse en casa encerrado, escucho decirle al jefe, un chico más alto que él de lentes _"Andou ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la azotea por un segundo?" _le había tomado del brazo para alzarlo, pero entonces Shishigami se interpuso en medio de ambos.

_"¿Por qué no se largan?"_ dijo Shishigami, _"Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres morir?" "¿Acaso quieres venir con nosotros?"_ fue la advertencia del líder, pero Shishigami no retrocedió "_Ya se los dije, pedazos de mierda ¡Lárguense!"_

Andou vio la escena en silencio mientras recordaba sus palabras temiendo lo peor _"Si debo hacer algo, a los chicos que te golpearon yo los mataría"_

Le había tomado del brazo, pronto vio su rostro lleno de dolor, como este a pesar de los 10 cm de diferencia en estatura empezaba a ceder ante el dolor y había caído arrodillado frente a Shishigami, su mirada se agudizo, sus ojos negros parecían vacíos ante la visión del chico que ahora mismo se aguantaba las lágrimas frente a su gente "_Discúlpate con Andou"_ dijo Shishigami _"Di; lo_ _siento"_

Todos vieron la escena con asombro y escepticismo al escucharle decir a Te–Chan; **"**_Andou yo lo siento"_ pero para Shishigami Hiro no era suficiente "_Ahora di; todos nosotros somos unos pedazos de mierda y no nos acercaremos a Andou nunca más"_, apretó aún más su brazo, el chico que tenía aferrado no pudo evitar llorar enfrente de todos ante el dolor _"Nosotros somos... unos pedazos de mierda... No nos... Acercaremos a Andou... ¡Nunca más!"_ dijo con las lágrimas escurriendo y a moco tendido, pero Shishigami no parecía feliz, aun así le soltó, vio al grupo partir, como su líder Te–chan se quejaba del dolor, su brazo se había roto, pero al parecer algunos chicos de la pandilla querían retribución, la advertencia había sido hecha _"¡A la azotea después de clases!"_

Se dirigieron a la azotea después de clases pero nadie había asistido, Shishigami se acercó a la orilla pronto les diviso, _"Están en ese lugar... cerca de esas chicas" _dijo mientras extendía los binoculares, Andou busco hasta dar con ellos y observo la escena, como cada uno de ellos caía al piso mientras las chicas que les acompañaban gritaban al verles en el suelo, Andou bajo los binoculares y guardo silencio mientras iban de regreso.

Shishigami vio su miedo, el sudor en su frente ¿Acaso temía que la policía diera con ellos? Eso nunca pasaría, no era la primera vez que lo había hecho y aun nadie comprendía lo que había pasado con sus víctimas, trato de reconfortarlo _"Nadie, nunca jamás podrá contra mi... incluso si la fuerza armada viene a este lugar yo te protegeré"_

Le pidió que le acompañara al banco, solo fue hacia el cajero automático y oprimió la opción de transacción, Andou le miro _"¿Tienes cuenta en el banco?"_ preguntó, pero Shishigami le respondió con un simple no para después colocar sus dedos donde debería de ir una tarjeta, paso sus dedos por encima de la pantalla mientras Andou veía la escena inquieto.

El silencio se estableció nuevamente mientras iban de camino a casa, al fin Andou Naoyuki se atrevió a hablar mientras detenía el paso _"No puede ser posible"_ Shishigami le miro, _"Tú matas personas"_ Andou bajo la mirada "_No podemos seguir siendo amigos"_ Shishigami fue hacia él mientras observaba su rostro cabizbajo que no se atrevía a verle directo a los ojos _"Todos los días en las noticias... Aquel criminal que mataba sin piedad... ¿Hiro tú eres uno de esos criminales?" "¡Ahora robas dinero de cajeros!" "Yo nunca haría ese tipo de cosas..."_

_"Está bien no tienes que sentir miedo, incluso si es la policía o los militares se enfrentan a mi yo acabaría con ellos sin ningún problema"_ expuso Shishigami.

_"Una persona que mata sin piedad..."_ Se detuvo Andou _"¡Ya te dije que no podemos ser amigos!"_

_"No entiendo ¿Por qué estas molesto?"_ Pregunto Shishigami sin dejar de ver sus reacciones, "_Hiro... has cambiado, te has convertido en una maquina"_ dijo Andou, Shishigami seguía inmutable no comprendía porque aquel cambio tan radical _"Yo no he cambiado mucho, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Estoy contigo en esto"_

_"Entonces vamos a entregarnos a la policía"_ fue la propuesta que escucho de los labios de Andou, _"Definitivamente no haremos eso"_ respondido Shishigami.

Andou Naoyuki mantenía la vista hacia abajo, el sudor le corría por la frente aun así se armó de valor ante su respuesta _"¡Entonces no vengas a mi casa nunca más!"_ _"No seas mi amigo... vete"_

_"Entendido, pero nunca faltes a la escuela" _fueron las últimas palabras antes de dejarle solo e irse por el camino contrario.

(_)

Shishigami Hiro se había quedado solo o eso pensó, un día una chica de su salón Watanabe Shion le había pedido hablar con él, _"Me gustas" _fue lo que dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, los risos de su cabello se habían ido al frente mientras miraba hacia abajo, sonrió ante sus palabras, _"Gracias"_ fue lo único que dijo antes de irse y retomar su camino, se detuvo en una casa de dos plantas, pronto fue recibido por un hombre y un par de niños, ceno con ellos y se quedó a ver una película, observo la hora y se despidió, su rostro se había tornado sombrío mientras se dirigía cada vez más lejos de las zonas residenciales hasta entrar a un complejo habitacional pequeño, abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre viendo la televisión. Shishigami volvía a la realidad, su realidad.

Había visitado a su padre y a la familia de este, no había mucho de que conversar, al final fueron a dormir, su hogar un pequeño departamento para una persona tenía que ser bien distribuido para el uso de ambos por lo cual el dormir junto a su madre era lo más natural, sin embargo esa noche donde no esperaba nada solo el amanecer de un nuevo día su madre le hablo _"Ayer fui al hospital... me diagnosticaron cáncer, está creciendo alrededor de mi páncreas"_ le vio agachar la mirada, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, no había lágrimas en el rostro de su madre _"Dijeron que el tumor se está extendiendo hacia mis pulmones, y no hay ningún tratamiento... Solo tengo un mes de vida"_ el miedo se estableció en Shishigami "_Ya le dije a tu padre que cuide de ti cuando fallezca. Por favor empieza a vivir con tu padre"_

_"No"_ fue lo único que pronuncio Shishigami mientras le escuchaba _"Él vive lejos de tu escuela, no evadas la escuela, continúa yendo..."_, _"No"_ volvió a repetir Shishigami, "_Por favor entra a la universidad y estudia mucho", "¡No!"_ grito mientras le aferraba y aquella mujer que le había dado la vida se derrumbaba en el llanto amargo, entonces le abrazo y le dejo sollozar mientras maldecía su suerte, su madre no quería morir, no aun...

A su mente vino aquella noticia, pacientes con cáncer y enfermedades mortales se curaban inexplicablemente, tal vez, solo tal vez aquello tenía que ver con aquel viejo que era igual a él, entonces coloco su mano en su espalda mientras le escucha decir a su madre en llanto amargo _"¡Hiro no quiero morir!",_ pudo ver sus órganos, dejo caer un par de lágrimas _"No, no dejare que mueras, no lo permitiré"_, chequeo su estado de salud mientras seguía pronunciando aquellas palabras, y era cierto no le dejaría morir, no a ella.

El día había comenzado con naturalidad pero el semblante de Shishigami Hiro parecía triste, Watanabe Shion lo notó aun así solo pudo verlo desde su pupitre mientras Shishigami fingía hablar por teléfono puesto que lo sabía, él ya no necesitaba aquel insulso aparato, él era una máquina.

_"Hiro... hoy fui de nuevo al hospital"_ le escucho decir a su madre por el otro lado de la línea, _"Por favor escucha..." "¡Parece una mentira! ¡Aun no puedo creerlo!" "El tumor de cáncer..." "¡DESAPARECIÓ!"_

Shishigami Hiro rio mientras escuchaba a la mujer que le había traído a la vida feliz ante tal milagro, lo único que en su mente se estaciono era que; algo debía cambiar ante aquella nueva oportunidad.

Metió todo el dinero en la mochila, una nueva oportunidad de vivir merecía una nueva forma de vida, ya había seleccionado el complejo departamental al cual se mudarían, le llevo a comer a uno de los restaurantes más caros que había en la ciudad; Sukiyabashi, su madre pregunto ante tal cambio, como cualquier madre que estaba preocupada por su hijo de estar metido en malos pasos, lo único que se limitó a contestar Shishigami Hiro fue _"Tal parece que tengo talento en ganar dinero rápidamente" _sonrió mientras le veía comer y en su cabeza el sueño que tuvo cada vez se hacía más real, una hermosa vida en un complejo residencial, darle la vida que su madre merecía, si tenía estos poderes ¿Por qué no usarlos para su beneficio? Aun mejor ¿Por qué no usarlos para mejorar la vida de la persona que más amaba?

Sin embargo el sueño parecía que nunca se haría realidad, no cuando despertó y vio a los policías dentro de aquel viejo departamento donde vivían ambos, escucho a su madre llamarle, sin más huyo pero le tenían rodeado.

Su madre vio la escena con horror, su hijo estaba siendo apuntado por las armas de los judiciales, Shishigami Hiro dudo por unos segundos, aprovechando aquella duda, los hombres se abalanzaron contra él, parecían haber ganado, ocho hombres contra uno, él no podría escapar, siendo un humano nunca lo haría, pero no era un humano, lanzo a los hombres por los aires, su madre vio la escena, corrió hasta perderles de vista y emprender el vuelo.

Cayó en medio de una avenida, traía la camisa rasgada de la parte de atrás, aun así camino mientras se conectaba a la red y trataba de ver que había sucedido, en las noticias su rostro era transmitido en cadena nacional, al parecer todos sus crímenes habían sido descubiertos. No había forma de huir, o eso pensó hasta que le escucho hablarle _"Shishigami–Kun"_ fue lo que pronuncio Watanabe Shion.

(_)

Desde entonces Shishigami Hiro había dejado de asistir a la escuela, nadie sabía su paradero o al menos eso se creía.

Shishigami Hiro se encontraba sentado en la silla del comedor, una sonrisa en el rostro de la anciana que le ofrecía comer juntos Daifuku Mochi, pero este solo pidió un poco de agua a la abuela de Watanabe, mientras la mujer le dejaba solo en la estancia empezó su búsqueda en la red, en todas partes su rostro era visto y nuevamente sus crímenes eran exhibidos como si no hubieran más en el mundo que presentar en su lugar.

Miró sus comentarios, las burlas, amenazas y los comentarios mordaces que eran nada para él, pero él siendo una maquina sentía, ahora mismo sentía culpa y preocupación, ¿Qué había pasado con su madre? Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirle cuando vio a su madre en la televisión disculpándose por sus actos mientras lloraba amargamente. Pronto los mensajes de odio y despectivos no se hicieron esperar en las redes sociales. Grito ante la desesperación.

Los días pasaban, las noticias parecían no querer dejarle en paz, la última noticia parecía hablar de cómo su madre había huido de la ciudad, pero la cruel realidad era otra, su madre se había suicidado, su sueño nunca se haría realidad.

En plena noche escapo, sobrevoló por el cielo nocturno mientras lloraba amargamente la perdida, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Para qué había obtenido aquel poder? ¿Por qué había muerto y aún seguía en ese mundo?

Lleno de ira y dolor se dirigió a la zona donde los reporteros trataban de hablar con su padre, _"BANG" "BANG" "BANG" "BANG"_ uno tras otro sin detenerse, todos los periodistas habían caído en el piso, miro a su padre con terror, las lágrimas en sus ojos y pidiendo piedad por su vida, entonces lo supo, si él era el malo de la historia lo seria a creces, se conectó a la red, vio los comentarios, cientos de usuarios burlándose por la muerte de su madre, entonces la sentencia había sido hecha _"Voy a matarlos"_

No necesitaba estar en persona con cada uno de los bastardos que se habían burlado de la muerte de su madre, solo necesitaba una pantalla cerca.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad con lentes se burló ante su comentario _"¡Ohhh ven y atrápame!" "Quiero ver que lo intentes estúpido troll"_

A los segundos parecía recibir una llamada en su teléfono celular, rio ante la coincidencia, pero al ver en la pantalla a Shishigami Hiro no pudo evitar quedarse perplejo, aquello debía ser una broma, una muy buena debía admitir y entonces no pudo evitar reír aún más al ver como ahora el rostro de Shishigami Hiro se veía en la pantalla de su computadora.

_"Apuesto que te reíste de esta manera cuando mi madre murió"_ pero solo hubo más risas por parte de aquel hombre sin embargo las risas pararon cuando el impacto rompió la pantalla del televisor que tenía atrás. Se giró a ver a pantalla quebrada y el orificio donde debería de haber una bala pero nada solo el humo del aparato, pronto escucho otro _"BANG"_ no pudo evitar lanzar un alarido de dolor ante la herida de su pierna. Uno tras otro los disparos eran hechos mientras aquel hombre trataba de escapar, pidió por su vida, pero nada haría cambiar la penitencia hecha por Shishigami, ¿Había forma de pedir perdón cuando se orillaba a alguien a tal punto de hacerle cometer suicidio? No, no lo había, él había escrito su destino cuando le había enviado a los medios televisivos la dirección de su casa y habían acosado a su madre hasta que ella cometiese suicidio, un último disparo a la frente mientras gateaba en el piso.

Segundos después Shishigami subió el vídeo de su muerte, solo una forma de advertencia para los demás que seguían en la lista, esa noche haría justicia, su justicia, pronto cada uno iba cayendo, no importaba donde estuviesen o si rogaban piedad les encontraría y les mataría.

Volvió a la residencia de los Watanabe, desde entonces no había salido de casa ni mucho menos de aquella cama que era compuesta por el futon tendido en la sala.

Le vio frente a él, _"Desearía que atrapen al culpable de todo esto..." "Enserio me pregunto por qué tienes que sufrir"_ fue lo que escucho de los labios de Watanabe Shion, una chica bajita, cabello castaño y algo rizado que semanas atrás se le había confesado y que tal vez por ese amor ciego creía que él era inocente o tal vez solo era demasiado ingenua.

Se sentó en su lugar, su mirada parecía perdida _"¿No te lo dije" "Yo soy el asesino" "Aquel quien ha estado matando personas..." "Hoy mate como a una docena de ellos" _confeso, Watanabe Shion le miro, el sudor corrió por su rostro _"Es mentira... Eso debe ser..." "¿Por qué harías eso?"_, Shion no podía creer sus palabras pero al ver el semblante de Shishigami y escuchar sus palabras no había vuelta atrás _"Es la verdad, cada semana escojo una casa, luego voy y mato a toda la familia"_

Observo el cúter en sus manos, como extendía la navaja entonces escucho sus palabras _"Me convertí en una máquina, hecho de metal, sin corazón, muerto, sin nada en el interior..." "Estaba asustado, no sentía nada más que miedo" "Pero por alguna razón, pensé que había alguna manera de aliviar eso... quizás encontrando un sentimiento, una pizca de mi humanidad" "Cuando regresaba de la escuela, un día vi alguien lanzándose a las vías del tren, había gente tomando fotos, también había personas corriendo y gritando, pero... Yo sentí... sentí la luz al ver a otras personas morir" "¡ME SENTÍ VIVO!" "Eso fue lo que sentí"_ "_Desde ese momento supe que quería matar personas" "Después de clases tomé el primer tren y fui sin escoger a una ciudad que no conocía y entre a casas de personas que tampoco conocía... Ancianos, niños, hombres, mujeres, no me importaba quienes eran tan solo los mataba a todos" "Incluso cuando las víctimas se resistían o desesperadamente trataban de proteger a sus familias" "¡Yo me sentía vivo! ¡Más que cualquier otro!"_ coloco la navaja en su brazo, _"¡NO LO HAGAS!"_ fue lo que grito Watanabe Shion pero la navaja no le corto, esta se rompió en dos.

La vio temblar en su lugar, aun así se mantenía frente a él con una mirada llena de preocupación, ella aún se preocupaba por él, pero él ya no es humano, debía dejarlo en claro, le dio la espalda mostró como su camisa estaba rota de atrás, abrió el compartimiento mostrando el mecanismo que tenía atrás pero ella se había cubierto los ojos con las manos, si Watanabe Shion no quería ver la realidad se la mostraría con acciones, le tomó de la mano y la llevo afuera, le abrazo por detrás y entonces emprendió vuelo, sus gritos resonaban mientras seguía sobre volando el cielo. Miró las lágrimas que se rodaban por sus mejillas _"Ahora el mundo entero es mi enemigo" "Tendré que matar más y más... a todos en este país..."_

Pero ante sus palabras el grito de Watanabe Shion le despertó _"¡Nooooooooo!"_ grito mientras seguía sollozando en su regazo, _"No, no nos dejes, no nos dejes... no te vayas" _les escucho decir con desesperación,_ "No me dejes ni a mí ni a mi abuela" "Por favor" _su rostro se había girado, le observo mirarle con los orbes llenos de lágrimas _"No... nos dejes"_

La perplejidad de Shishigami Hiro no se hizo esperar ¿Acaso no estaba asustada? _"Tan solo no quiero que te alejes",_ _"¿Estas segura?"_ preguntó Shishigami, _"Quiero que te quedes con nosotras" "¡No te vayas!" _fue la afirmación desesperada de Watanabe Shion.

Shishigami Hiro quien no tenía a nadie, ahora mismo veía a alguien que le necesitaba, a alguien que no le temía, a alguien que le ofrecía un mejor sueño, uno que tal vez podría hacerse realidad.

_"Está bien, me quedare con ustedes para siempre"_

(_)

Shishigami Hiro lo sabía, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, todas esas personas que había asesinado no volverían, no solo había destruido familias, sino sueños como los que alguna vez tuvo.

Aun así quería creer en Watanabe Shion, en la posibilidad de poder tener una vida normal, una vida feliz, una donde tuviese un hogar donde pertenecer y así lo fue por un tiempo, había anunciado en las redes sociales su poder bajo el anónimo de _Cura_ tal vez era una idea descabellada, pero él no podría entrar a los hospitales y salvarles siendo que su rostro era público. Pero al parecer su voz había sido escuchada, uno tras otro acudían a él y eran curados, el cáncer, el sida, la paraplejia, la ceguera eran nada para Shishigami Hiro que se estaba volviendo un susurro ante los hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños que acudían a él cuando la esperanza se veía perdida.

Sin lugar a dudas aquello era el inicio del sueño, del sueño que esperaba alcanzar pero nuevamente el pasado venia tras él, una noche mientras todos dormían su departamento había sido encontrado, hombres con uniforme negro, chalecos anti balas, cascos y con armas cargadas habían entrado.

Vio los dos cuerpos en el suelo, sintió la ráfaga proyectada en su cuerpo ante la oleada de disparos, lo que debió dejarle en el suelo y sin vida a Shishigami Hiro no le había hecho ni un rasguño, él ya no era humano, salió del lugar con ambos cuerpos en brazos mientras la multitud veía la escena.

Sobrevoló por el aire hasta dejarlas en un lugar seguro, un par de lágrimas derramo, entonces Shishigami Hiro lo supo, en esta historia no habría un final feliz, él no podría ser su clase de héroe pero sería un héroe, el propio, el que haría justicia con sus manos.

(_)

Solo había dejado a uno de los policías vivos dentro de la estación, uno para que advirtiera a los demás, porque Shingami Hiro lo sabía nadie podría hacerle daño, él era Dios en ese lugar y no había nada que podía comparar su poder ¿Verdad?

Salió del lugar siendo acorralado por un escuadrón, su noticia no se hizo esperar quitando el informe sobre un asteroide que se dirigía cerca de la Tierra por la batalla campal que Shishigami estaba llevando y le había hecho quedar en el suelo frente a más de la mitad del escuadrón que seguía apuntándoles con sus armas, pero la suerte parecía sonreírle a Shishigami, no solo una vez sino dos veces al encenderse el sistema de pelea ante su desmayo y que comenzara a llover llenando su reserva de energía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con todos, sin más se marchó, Shishigami Hiro era una amenaza publica al acabar con 81 oficiales, herir gravemente a 51 y a 34 miembros SAT.

Y entonces al día siguiente en una de las azoteas de alguno de los tantos edificios que había en Tokyo, Japón Shishigami Hiro dio su anuncio; _"Les seré honesto... todas las personas en este país son mis enemigos, es por eso que comenzando desde hoy matare a 100 de ustedes cada día empezando ahora" "Repito: odio este país, es por eso que matare a 100 personas cada día"_

**The Last Hero**

_"Creo saber el porqué nací..." "Sé que porque soy de esta manera" "Sé el porqué aprecio tanto la vida" "Sé porqué no puedo pasar por alto las debilidades" "Todo lo que pasé... fue por algo" "Fue para este momento que nací..."_

Fueron las palabras que venían a su mente mientras los recuerdos se arremolinaban, en un principio pensó en que sería agradable encontrarse con ese joven que había sufrido lo mismo que él con su cuerpo, pero ahora mismo presenciaba como dos entes iguales siendo que, ambos habían dejado de ser humanos, podían ir en caminos contrarios, Shishigami Hiro había elegido acabar con la vida humana, él en cambio había elegido salvar la vida de los seres vivos que le necesitasen, la contienda entre ambos se había suscitado tan abruptamente, un día Shishigami Hiro era noticia nacional siendo que había sido al fin encontrado como el presunto culpable de varios asesinatos que parecían improbables de poder encontrar al causante de estos ante la carencia de evidencia y de un arma, durante varios días su rostro fue televisado en las noticias siendo que había desaparecido antes de poder ser arrestado, pero ahora mismo veía a Shishigami Hiro matando a diestra y siniestra sin un aparente motivo, con el semblante neutro, con la mirada fría, operando decenas de aviones que arribaban a tierras niponas para su colisión y con ello la muerte de los pasajeros y de las personas que se encontrasen cerca.

Shishigami Hiro sin lugar a dudas era imparable, sí, pero ante la única persona que era su igual había descubierto una horrible verdad, él no era el héroe que decía ser en cambio aquel anciano que tenía al frente lo era, Shishigami Hiro se vio a sí mismo y descubrió su realidad, él era malo de la historia y ante aquello no pudo evitar sentirse risible ante la situación que vivía ahora.

Pero aquello solo era el pasado que venía a él mientras miraba a la imponente masa que tenía al frente, un asteroide estaba a punto de colisionar en la Tierra, Inuyashiki cerró los ojos, a su mente el recuerdo de la noticia se estaciono, habían salido a comer después de tanto tiempo que no lo hacían como familia, su hijo al llegar a casa había ido directo al comedor para tomar el control que se encontraba encima de este y prendió el televisor, entonces vio la imagen del presidente de los Estados Unidos _"Este fue el más grande proyecto que se haya tratado en la historia de la humanidad" "Un proyecto que me fue precedido por parte del presidente Obama" "Los Estados Unidos, China, Rusia, el mundo entero se unió en este proyecto" "Proyecto que se llevó a cabo gracias a mentes brillantes de todo el mundo" "Hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos" "En 3 días un asteroide a gran escala golpeara la Tierra" "Lo único que le queda a la humanidad es saber que hacer durante las horas que les queda" "He vivido lo suficiente, he hecho lo que he querido, como presidente no hay más nada que hacer" "Es por eso que todo estará permitido; robar, violar, matar, hacer lo que les venga en gana" "¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Desde este momento asesinar es algo legal!"_, había apagado la televisión, un silencio mortal se estaciono en la sala de estar, aquello debía ser una pesadilla ¿Verdad? Quiso pensar, pero al día siguiente mientras tomaba el tren junto con su hijo diviso el lugar desierto, pronto dos hombres desnudos que corrían dentro del enorme transporte mientras reían.

Cuando llego a su oficina la observo vacía, nadie había asistido a trabajar, Inuyashiki lo sabía, aquella pesadilla se hacía real, hace unos días atrás había peleado con Shishigami Hiro y había vuelto a casa, esa misma noche su familia le había recibido al escuchar la puerta abrirse, con temor miro sus rostros al ver la mirada de escepticismo que desprendían al verle siendo que él estaba apareciendo en televisión, cayó de rodillas, su rostro miraba el piso mientras dejaba ver aquella piel que ya no era suya, el cómo se había vuelto una máquina que ya no podía ocultar ante la verdad innegable, _"Lo siento... Lo siento tanto..."_ dijo con pesar, _"Creo... que quizás... no sea Ichiro Inuyashiki" "Esa noche que salí a caminar al parque... me quede dormido y al despertar me había convertido en una maquina"_ vio los rostros de asombro y horror de sus hijos y esposa, cerró los ojos con resignación mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, giro su rostro para ver a su esposa detrás de él, _"Nuestra... Nuestra luna de miel... ¿A dónde fuimos a nuestra luna de miel?"_ pregunto con voz trémula la mujer.

Inuyashiki guardo silencio por unos segundos y entonces respondió _"A Atami"_, _"¿Y?"_ pregunto Marie con la mirada gacha y hecha a un lado _"¿Qué paso ahí?"_, _"Dijiste que querías visitar el museo y nos dirigimos para allá en un teleférico"_ sus orbes se tornaron vidriosos ante las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de ellos "_Cene en las escaleras del castillo de Atami, tuve un dolor de espalda y fue por eso que llegamos tarde al almuerzo y no había ningún restaurante abierto"_ las lágrimas escurrían y rodaban por sus mejillas mientras seguía "_Salvo uno, ordene pescado y fue el mejor que había comido",_ sus brazos le rodearon por detrás, ambos rompían en llanto amargo mientras le escucho decir con claridad a su esposa _"Por favor quédate"_, pronto Mari su hija mayor rompió en llanto mientras gritaba _"¡Es Papá!" "¡Es obvio que es papá!"_ y se unía al abrazo familiar.

Su propia familia había reconocido su humanidad, la misma que él aun dudaba, durante tanto tiempo había recibido tantos nombres, desde viejo, débil, enclenque, no hace mucho un joven de la edad de su pequeña y amada Mari le había llamado Héroe, en las noticias como en las redes sociales era llamado Dios tras haberse enfrentado con Shishigami Hiro y salvado a más de 300 personas tras la pelea, pero Inuyashiki Ichiro no quería ninguno de aquellos sobre nombres, él solo quería saber que seguía siendo humano, el mismo humano que alguna vez porto el nombre de Inuyashiki Ichiro y entonces lo supo en medio de la oficina vacía, que aún conservaba su humanidad, pero que aquel cuerpo no era el de aquel hombre que alguna vez fue diagnosticado con cáncer y había vivido para contarlo, él ya no era el mismo hombre que había dado vida junto con su esposa a dos hermosos niños, su cuerpo era solo la réplica de lo que fue, aquella segunda oportunidad que le había dado la fuerza de poder ayudar a la gente como le había hecho salvar cientos de vidas que al igual que él en su momento tenían la fecha de su muerte tras el diagnostico final debía usarla una vez más.

(_)

Era hora de la cena, los cuatro después de tanto tiempo cenaban juntos en la mesa del comedor, en la pantalla de la televisión solo se veía el emblema de AC mientras la música se repetía una y otra vez, solo quedaban dos días para el impacto, nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra, entonces Marie, su esposa hablo _"Creo que será mejor morir todos al mismo tiempo en vez de ver como morimos uno por uno"_, Mari su hija mayor no pudo evitar llorar ante las palabras de su madre, Mari quien aún seguía trabajando para aquel manga del cual no espero apoyo alguno al menos no de su padre quien le sonrió ante la idea y solo le había pedido solo graduarse de la escuela superior.

Se encontraba en su cama, las manos cubrían su rostro mientras a un lado de sus pies Hanako dormía la siesta tan apaciblemente, pronto la llamada entrante de Andou Naoyuki, escucho su voz entre cortada, como trataba de calmarse mientras lloraba en silencio "_Es una locura ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que las cosas acabarían hasta este punto?" "Me da miedo" "Tengo mucho miedo"_ le escucho decir, entonces Inuyashiki se atrevió a hablar, levanto el rostro y miro hacia arriba _"Creo que tengo una idea"_

_"No... no puedes hacerlo"_ suplico Andou, pero no había otra forma lo sabía Inuyashiki _"Ahora mismo haré algo"_ su voz era calmada y suave, aun así Andou lo supo, aquella decisión que se blandía en su interior y ante ello no pudo evitar llorar _"Pero... pero... Los americanos y el resto del mundo hicieron todo lo posible y no lograron nada"_ dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras reprimía sus emociones.

_"Pero yo puedo escucharlos"_ hablo Inuyashiki, sus manos se habían vuelto puños _"Puedo escuchar sus gritos, y como lloran... No es justo" "Muchas personas... muchas voces... pidiendo ayuda... niños, ancianos, adultos, todos en diferentes idiomas piden ayuda..."_

Andou aferro el celular_ "No... no es justo" _sollozo, _"No tienes por qué sacrificarte Inuyashiki–San"_

_"Si la suerte esta de mi lado... entonces quizás logre que cambie el curso y que caiga en el océano"_ trato de calmarle, pero Andou no podía evitar el llanto, cuando supo que Shishigami Hiro, su amigo de la infancia había adquirido tal poder al ser una maquina pensó que sería como un héroe, pero solo había descubierto como aquella maquina había tomado su lugar ante la sociedad, porque Andou Naoyuki lo sabía, su amigo, el verdadero Shishigami Hiro no podría matar a nadie, aquel que usaba su nombre y se veía exactamente igual a él solo era una copia, por mucho tiempo sufrió en silencio los casos de muertes extrañas que presentaban en las noticias, pero entonces un día escucho un rumor, alguien que salvaba vidas, un hombre misterioso era el rumor de internet, por un momento creyó que Shishigami Hiro podría ser ese hombre, pero cuando vio a aquel anciano en la puerta lo supo, los héroes eran reales y no solo existían en la ficción, en aquellos mangas y series que veía porque ahora veía uno. Uno de carne y hueso, uno que ahora mismo le estaba diciendo que arriesgara su vida por salvar el mundo y aquello le dolía, ¿Cuántas vidas había salvado Inuyashiki Ichiro en los cientos hospitales que habían visitado juntos? ¿Cuántas personas salvo de Shishigami Hiro? Y ahora nuevamente ese hombre que a simple vista no se esperaría nada de él nuevamente quería salvarlos, como un niño pequeño se dejó expresar, aquellas emociones que sabía eran egoístas, pero no podía evitar sentirlas, él era su HÉROE.

_"Regresare, tengo una familia ¿Lo recuerdas?"_ le escucho decir por la otra línea, mientras el llanto seguía sin poder detenerse Andou solo pudo decir _"Estaré rezando para que todo salga bien"_ porque lo sabía cómo humano en medio de la desesperación era lo único que podía hacer.

La llamada había finalizado, miró a Hanako, le abrazo mientras se despedía, una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, fue al fregadero, abrió la llave y bebió lo más que pudo, su estómago incremento, y entre el silencio de la noche soltó _"Adiós a todos"_ pero lo que no espero encontrarse fue a Mari frente a la puerta de la entrada _"¿A dónde vas?"_ le pregunto su hija con el semblante cabizbajo entonces Inuyashiki por primera vez se atrevió a mentir mientras bajaba la mirada _"Saldré a dar un paseo",_ Mari le miro, le vio temblar en su lugar, _"Entonces voy contigo" _fue lo único que dijo mientras esperaba que fuese así, que realmente fuese a dar un paseo antes del fin, pero el silencio se había establecido, entonces lo que más temió escucho decirle _"Lo siento, mentí, voy a detener el asteroide"_

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los orbes de Mari _"No podrás, no tienes por qué ir... No tiene sentido que vayas" _afirmo, pero la decisión de su padre había sido tomada "_Al menos quiero intentarlo hasta el final, no quiero rendirme sin haberlo intentado"_

Le vio gritar, aferrarse a él como cuando era una niña pequeña y sollozaba por el temor de que muriese, _"¡No! ¡No! ¡Papá! ¡No quiero que te vayas!"_ su llanto y gritos despertaron a su esposa e hijo, Hanako trataba de abrir la puerta con sus patas logrando mover la manecilla, corrió por las escaleras dejándose caer hasta el suelo del primer piso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Inuyashiki había tomado vuelo.

Hanako corría lo más que podía, pero sus patas no podían competir con el sistema de vuelo de su amo que pronto le hizo desaparecer de su vista al perderse entre las nubes.

Flotando en el espacio diviso Japón, sus turbinas habían perdido dirección, vio las cientos de luces, pronto retomo el camino como pudo hasta que pudo verlo con sus ojos, aquella inmensa masa que amenazaba la vida de los seres humanos.

Arribo como pudo en el asteroide al ser succionado por su gravedad, miro el terreno rocoso mientras veía el horizonte, coloco su mano en su lóbulo y contacto con la única persona en la que podía confiar, _"Inuyashiki–San, ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?"_ preguntó, Andou quien se encontraba sentado en su cama.

Inuyashiki no tenía palabras para describir aquello, lo único que esbozo antes de enviar la imagen a su móvil fue _"Asteroide"_ entonces mientras escuchaba el deje de asombro del chico pregunto _"¿Qué crees que podamos hacer?"_

Andou guardo silencio, aquello era enorme, ahora comprendía como Estados Unidos y las demás naciones no habían podido hacer nada al respecto_. "Es algo imposible" _confeso ante el terror que sentía en ese momento, _"Pero tenemos que hacer algo"_ respondió Inuyashiki, Andou guardo silencio pero ante su pregunta una idea se estableció "_Si esto fuera Armagedón... en la película hicieron una perforación en la superficie, y luego hicieron estallar explosivos pero... no sé si funcionara..."_

_"Ok, entonces intentare hacer eso..."_ fue la respuesta de Inuyashiki quien empezó a tomar las rocas con ambas manos y lanzarlas en el espacio, cuando al fin pudo hacer un agujero sobrevoló hacia arriba, extendió ambos brazos, sus mangas se rasgaron, pronto cientos de proyectiles se dirigieron a la zona.

Ante la explosión fue lanzado de órbita, logro agarrarse de uno de los fragmentos del asteroide que flotaban cerca, se giró a ver la escena, entonces miro con tristeza como seguía intacto aquella enorme roca que tenía al frente.

_"¿Funciono?"_ fue la pregunta de Andou que le hizo sentirse condenadamente impotente, ¿De que servía su poder si no podía hacer algo?, _"No, no funciono"_ fue lo que confeso cuando pudo calmarse, ante las dudas de Andou mando una imagen del cráter que había formado, por unos segundos el silencio se estableció hasta que el final él hablo _"Está bien señor Inuyashiki... Has hecho todo lo que has podido" "Tenemos que aceptarlo... este el futuro de la humanidad" "Regrese y permanezca con su familia"_

Pero las palabras de Andou eran tan extrañas para él, entonces por primera vez desde hace un tiempo sintió la desesperación dentro de sí, una muy diferente a cuando vio el cuerpo de Mari en el piso y pensó que era el final.

_"No..." "Debe haber algún significado" "Alguna razón del porque me convertí en una maquina"_ grito mientras con ambas manos seguía despedazando a la enorme roca, Andou trato de calmarle, pero sus palabras no parecían llegarle _"Creo que como ser humano ha hecho todo lo posible"_

Inuyashiki apretó la roca con ambas manos mientras se alejaba del asteroide, lo sabía, como humano ya no había nada que hacer, pero el problema era que ya no era humano, entonces empezó el ataque de nuevo, cientos de proyectiles eran lanzados de su espalda al centro del cráter.

La explosión le lanzo por el espacio, apretó los dientes, miro con pesar la escena, el asteroide seguía intacto. Grito ante la frustración y se maldijo a sí mismo.

Él no era un héroe, ni mucho menos un Dios, era un hombre de mediana edad que había muerto hace tiempo, pero seguía vivo en el cuerpo de una máquina, aun así ante aquella nueva oportunidad lo único que quería era poder ayudar a los demás, poder hacer la diferencia que no pudo hacer con su carne real.

Regreso a la zona del cráter, diviso su espalda rasgada, aún tenía la vieja sudadera que uso en su enfrentamiento, ambas miradas se cruzaron, Shishigami Hiro estaba frente él, le vio mover los labios, pero no pudo escuchar algo, pronto recibió una llamada, Shishigami trataba de hablar con él.

_"Sabía que estarías aquí..." _fue lo primero que le escucho decir a Shishigami Hiro, "¿_Por qué estás aquí?" _Fue lo que se atrevió a preguntar Inuyashiki ante su incredulidad_, "Pensé que podría desviar su trayectoria"_ entonces Inuyashiki escucho lo que menos pensó oír de su parte _"Incluso yo tengo personas que me importan... No quiero que Shion o Andou mueran"_

_"Pero yo ya he hecho de todo lo posible y ya no puedo recargar mis reservas de agua aquí arriba" _confeso Inuyashiki, Shishigami le miro atento, _"Hay algo... que puedo hacer para cambiar su trayecto y es autodestruirme"_, Inuyashiki guardo silencio ante sus palabras, _"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos convertidos en máquinas? Aquellas voces decían que teníamos el poder de destruir la Tierra..." "He recreado una simulación en mi cabeza, si me pongo en esta posición y me auto destruyo será suficiente para mover el asteroide y salvar la Tierra"_

Shishigami miro la Tierra, podía oírlo, la voz de Shion, un par de lágrimas derramo, a pesar de lo que había hecho ella aun le buscaba con desesperación en el fin del mundo. Se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba al hombre frente a él. _"Quisiera pedirte algo..." "No tengo manos... Necesito que uses tus dedos y presiones mis ojos hacia dentro" "Ese es el botón para activar mi autodestrucción" "Una vez que presiones tienes que irte rápidamente"_

La llamada de Andou seguía en el aire, sabía lo que para él significaba Shishigami y ante ello no pudo mentir _"Shishigami está conmigo"_ pronuncio _"Dice que no quiere que tú mueras" "Esta aquí para autodestruirse y salvar a la Tierra en el proceso"_

Andou se levantó de la cama, apretó el celular, el horror y la impotencia se dibujaron en su rostro, cayó de rodillas, mientras se lamentaba, la última vez que hablaron fue cuando le vio entrar por la ventana de su cuarto sin las extremidades de los brazos, él dolor de las palabras dichas, la imagen de Hiro llorando mientras se marchaba, las emociones le avasallaban, se lanzó a la cama para llorar mientras le llamaba entre el llanto, poco después se dirigió hacia el balcón, corrió la puerta corrediza y aferrándose al barandal grito lo más que pudo _"¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! ¡LO SIENTO!" "¡LO SIENTO HIRO!"_

Shishigami pudo oírle, cerró los ojos ante su llamado, una última petición hizo; _"Vamos hazlo", _entonces mientras Inuyashiki Ichiro dejaba la zona le vio convertirse en cientos de fragmentos que eran lanzados por su propia explosión.

La luz ilumino el cielo, Andou y Shion lloraban amargamente ante la pérdida, Inuyashiki se había cubierto entre el mar de rocas esparcidos por el espacio, nuevamente la llamada de Andou, miró la Tierra, tan bella, tan majestuosa, pero cuando regreso la vista hacia atrás pudo verlo, seguía ahí, inamovible, siguiendo la ruta que debía haberse cambiando ante el sacrificio de Shishigami.

_"¿Ya nos encontramos fuera de peligro?"_ pregunto Andou mientras Inuyashiki Ichiro nuevamente arribo encima de la inmensa roca, presintiendo lo peor Andou pregunto _"¿Qué sucede?"_ Pero en la mente de Inuyashiki otro pensamiento se estableció, _"Espera, necesito colgar un momento"_

Recordó las palabras de Shishigami Hiro, usó el simulador, probó con las diferentes formas que pudo, pero ninguna haría cambiar la dirección del asteroide para que no se impactara contra la Tierra, entonces una más llego a su cabeza.

Marcó el número de Andou, "_La Tierra está a salvo gracias a Shishigami–kun, regresare a casa"_, en el rostro de Andou una sonrisa sincera se esbozó, **"**_Ok, está bien supongo que mañana lo veré"_fue lo único que dijo antes que Inuyashiki colgase.

Se encontraba arrodillado, su mirada al frente, su pecho descubierto, solo portaba el viejo pantalón color gris, su vista se había estacionado en aquella inmensa masa color azul llamada Tierra, aquel lugar donde había nacido, crecido, formado una familia y aquella misma que le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad, podía oírlos, los lamentos, las suplicas, las ultimas risas y rezos, cientos de millones de voces pedían por una segunda oportunidad para ver el sol brillar y ver como daba comienzo a un nuevo día.

Pero ya no había tiempo, un asteroide amenazaba aquel futuro que ahora dependía de un hombre que jamás creyó tener una vida interesante, él había crecido en otros tiempos, para los jóvenes solo era un anciano pasado de moda, aun así aquel hombre bajito, de cabello cano y escuálido miro a la Tierra por última vez mientras cerraba los ojos porque lo sabía, para este día había nacido.

_"Lo siento mucho... no pude cumplir mi promesa"_ fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio, mientras ambos pulgares los llevaba a sus ojos y oprimía el dispositivo de auto destrucción.

Escucho la cuenta regresiva, pero aquello era nada, a su mente una visión más hermosa se estaciono inúndadolo por completo, su hija, su hijo, su esposa, y en su mente pronuncio lo que su voz ya no podía _"Lo siento mari" "Lo siento Marie" "Lo siento Takeshi"_ y por ultimo vio a Hanako, Hanako quien le miraba y sacaba la lengua mientras se alzaba en dos patas, extendió sus brazos, un último abrazo mientras en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba.

Andou miro el cielo iluminarse, entonces supo la pequeña mentira que Inuyashiki le dijo antes de decir adiós, su familia lloraba ante la pérdida, Hanako aullaba mientras miraba el cielo. Este era el fin aun así aunque los días pasaran la esperanza no moría en ellos.

(_)

Mari escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas, nadie sabía la verdad de como el asteroide había sido destruido, la mayoría pensaba que había sido un milagro, otros alegaban que Estados Unidos había hecho algo al respecto en el último minuto, sin embargo una pregunta le quebró _"¿Tú padre ya volvió?"_ se acuclillo en su lugar mientras se tapaba el rostro y lloraba amargamente.

Marie miraba el piso mientras se encontraba en su trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda comercial, a palabras de sus compañeros parecía dispersa, lo cierto es que aún seguía a la espera a la cual no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

_"¿Huh?" "¿No tienes dinero?"_ se burló uno de los dos bravucones que le hostigaban a diario, Takeshi tembló en su lugar "_Mi padre... aún no ha vuelto"_ bajo la mirada "_Mi madre solo tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, enserio no tenemos mucho dinero"_ como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza además de aquellas palabras despectivas _"¡Como si me importara un carajo!" "¡Ve y roba algo!" _un nuevo golpe recibió, _"¡Hay muchas maneras de conseguir dinero!" "¡No quieras pasarte de listo! ¡Entiende! Tráeme dinero_", Takeshi colocó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, _"Te daré una hora y tráeme 10 millones de yenes"_, Takeshi guardo silencio, _"¡Hazlo!"_ le gritaron ambos chicos_, "¡Corre!" "¡Inuyashiki date prisa!" "¿Crees que es una puta broma?"_, les escucho decir mientras caminaba, su mirada se desvió al cielo y observo un avión volar, entonces se detuvo, ante los insultos, les miro y entonces corrió hacia ellos.

Tumbo a uno de ellos, con toda su fuerza lanzo varios golpes a su rostro hasta verle sangrar, pronto sintió una patada a su costado, aun así no se detuvo hasta haberle roto la nariz, pronto un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer, varias patadas en sus costillas mientras trataba de cubrirse, ellos eran dos, él solo era uno.

Cuando al fin le dejaron solo en la azotea tumbado, miró el cielo, la estela del avión aún seguía en el cielo como As que le atravesaba, le dolía el cuerpo, de su nariz la sangre brotaba, pero en su faz una sonrisa se dibujó _"¿Viste eso Papá?"_ pregunto a la nada esperando que su padre le oyera, el recuerdo le inundo, hace días atrás se habían topado en la tienda de conveniencia y habían regreso juntos a casa, sus palabras se repitieron, un poco de vergüenza le inundo al haber pronunciado aquello delante de su padre, _"Quiero hacer las cosas como las que haces, ser admirado y nunca morir"_ había dicho mientras seguían caminado por la calle, su padre se había detenido, sin verle sonrió "_La muerte hace que la vida sea tan preciada"_ había dicho, pronto le miro a él, _"Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista al convertirme en una máquina, creo que me ayudo a prender a quererme" "El joven que fue convertido en una maquina al igual que yo uso su nuevo cuerpo para matar pero... Yo elegí salvar vidas humanas, ese fue mi instinto innato cuando era humano" "Físicamente era débil"_ confeso, _"Pero eso no me importaba" "Incluso alguien tan débil puede llegar a quererse"_ y era verdad, Takeshi lo sabía ahora mismo, él también podía llegar a quererse porque ahora mismo había encontrado el valor de hacerlo.

Mari se dirigía a su casa, las lágrimas seguían en sus orbes, la promesa que espera verse cumplida se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza _"¡Volveré te lo prometo!", _pronto su vista se fijó en un expendio de revistas, entro y tomó el ejemplar de Jump de esa semana, en su rostro las lágrimas cesaron y el asombro se estaciono, su obra había sido electa como ganadora, dejo la revista en su lugar, corrió lo más que pudo para regresar a casa mientras llamaba a su madre.

Si existían las nuevas oportunidades esta sin lugar a dudas era una de ellas, lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón Mari puesto que, su padre se las había otorgado.

* * *

_**Hola, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, has leído en total 26 páginas con un total de 14,870 palabras, los personajes mencionados anteriormente le pertenecen a Oku Hiroya por lo cual si gustaron de este Oneshot basado en uno de sus mangas y que estreno anime el año pasado llamado Inuyashiki por favor no pierdan la oportunidad de leérselo vale la pena verlo aunque les recomiendo los pañuelos, yo aún sigo llorando con el final, siendo honesta es una de mis obras favoritas de Oku junto a Gantz por lo que no pude guardarme las ganas de escribir sobre esta hermosa obra, en fin no tengo palabras, creo que cuando amas algo quieres hacer uso de todos los recursos que tienes al alcance y demostrarle el infinito amor que sientes por ella y este es un tributo a esta hermosa historia. Este año se estrenara su película, enserio se las recomiendo. Este es el momento donde no puedo evitar sentir el flujo de emociones que se arremolinan en mi puesto que enserio quería crear un oneshot para Inuyashiki y es entonces cuando las lágrimas se me salen de la felicidad puesto que era un historia de la cual quería hablar con mis palabras, Sin más que decir si te gusto no dudes en dar a conocer tu opinión y votar. ¡Enserio salto de alegría mientras dejo caer la silla y las lágrimas se escurren, este un momento único, especial y hermoso de mi vida, poder escribir sobre algo que amas, que admiras y que te movió un sinfín de emociones es hermoso! :')**_

_**Lo cierto es que cuando pensé en escribir sobre Inuyashiki no sabía cómo empezar, al final me senté y deje que todo fluyera, hubo momentos en los que me frustre puesto que me enferme y sigo un poco mal de salud pero era la idea flotando en mi cabeza, era el amor que siento por esta historia llamándome lo que me dio fuerzas porque realmente este Oneshot significa mucho para mí, en el quise plasmar mi amor, admiración por esta obra y por el momento ante mis capacidades de escritura esto es lo que pude hacer para dar a conocer mis sentimientos por Oku y su historia.**_

_**Sin más que decir se les ama y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, enserio no duden en expresar sus comentarios en esta como en mis demás obras puesto que me gusta hablar con mis lectores, se les ama de corazón.**_


End file.
